


Status?

by Vehka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehka/pseuds/Vehka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”So”, John said as soon as he stepped in the living room and closed the door behind him.</p><p>”So?” Sherlock didn’t even lift his gaze from the file he was reading.</p><p>”So, what is our current status?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status?

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally written for the lovely shurikenship.

John had never thought about it, actually. Things just were as they… were and he was quite content with that. But when Harriet asked about his relationship with Sherlock, John couldn’t really just go with the flow anymore. So he mumbled something and made a lame excuse before rushing out of the door. After a few blocks he realised he’d left his coat at Harry’s, but decided not to turn around anyway. Firstly because he didn’t really want to explain things any further to his sister and secondly because he really much wanted to explain those things to himself, but that required Sherlock’s precence.

”So,” John said as soon as he stepped in the living room and closed the door behind him.

”So?” Sherlock didn’t even lift his gaze from the file he was reading.

”So, what is our current status?”

”Hmm-mmh? What status?”

”Relationship status,” John rolled his eyes.

”You’re my colleague,” Sherlock said a bit bitterly.

”A colleague who shags you, then,” John replied wryly.

”Oh well,” Sherlock finally lifted his gaze. His grey eyes were a bit absent and he didn’t seem to put much of his focus into the conversation, but then again, he was Sherlock. John didn’t really expect him to be interested in mundane details such as the relationship status anyway.

”You share a flat with me. We have casual sex and you come to see me at my workplace,” Sherlock started to puzzle the pieces together.

”Well, actually I come to work with you,” John corrected.

”Whatever. You do the shopping and sometimes you cook. I take you out to nice restaurants -”

”Oh please. Some of those Chinese ones are rather horrible indeed.”

”Only on the outside. The food is always delicious, isn’t it?”

John sighed. ”Okay, go on then.”

”I know everything about you. I know how to make you melt with a simple kiss or which cereal you prefer -”

”And still you never do the shopping,” John murmured.

”Dull,” Sherlock said. ”I know how to massage your shoulders to relieve the muscle tension or how to rub your neck gently. I know that you love my voice when I lower it down and whisper something in your ear. I know how to slide my fingers -”

”Oh god, please, stop it. You’re making me -”

”I know,” Sherlock smirked. ”I know that as well.”

*

Afterwards they lie in Sherlock’s bed and John decided to end the conversation properly.

”So, what is our current status?”

”You’re mine, you know. And half of me is yours.”

”What about the other half?” John asked. Jealousy was crawling to his voice.

”It’s still married to my work,” Sherlock answered. ”But you don’t have to worry about that. You’re a part of my work anyway, so it doesn’t really matter. And if you’d have to deal with the whole me, I guess you’d probably go insane.”

”Probably,” John admits. And he smiles.


End file.
